A need exists for an intelligent completion system for use inside a multi-zone hydrocarbon well.
There further exists a need for a pin connector with seal assembly that can be pulled after use, taken apart, cleaned, and reused.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.